Coup du Destin
by GlitterInTheVoid
Summary: [Aventures/SdA] Un incident a projeté les Aventuriers en Terre du Milieu et ceux-ci se retrouvent inévitablement mêlés à une histoire qui ne les concerne pas. Un coup du Destin qui s'amuse dès lors à bouleverser les lois régissant un monde qu'élémentaires ou diables n'avaient encore jamais foulé.
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Sincèrement. J'ai commencé ce ... _truc_ il y a quelques temps et je l'avais mis de côté ... Et avant-hier j'ai eu dans l'idée de le finir, sous le coup d'une inspiration divine. Du coup c'est assez anarchique et j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais je le poste quand même parce que ... je sais pas. J'ai envie ? ;w;**

 **Etant une grande fan de Tolkien et d' _Aventures_ , je me suis dit qu'un petit crossover pourrait être sympathique. J'ignore totalement si quelqu'un a déjà eu dans l'idée d'en faire un mais il me semble que non. Alors allons-y avec les disclaimers, une bonne fois pour toutes : aucun de ces deux univers ne m'appartient. _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ est aux Tolkien (père et fils, j'entends) et _Aventures_ au Bazar du Grenier et à ses joueurs - et à notre Mahyar national.**

 **J'espère que ce prologue expérimental vous plaira !**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

* * *

Maintes rumeurs couraient en Terre du Milieu. Le plus souvent, on entendait parler de cavaliers drapés dans des capes noires chevauchant des chevaux au regard fou, mais également de villages saccagés sur les terres du Rohan. Il se disait aussi qu'une créature s'était échappée des prisons du lointain royaume elfique de Mirkwood et qu'elle rôdait maintenant sur certaines chemins du Nord, effrayant à la fois les voyageurs et les marchands qui osaient prendre la route en ces temps troublés. Sans parler de ces Rôdeurs ! Le nom de l'un d'entre eux était sur toutes les bouches, à Bree. Grands-Pas par ci, Grands-Pas par là … Aux yeux des habitants – tant Hommes que Hobbits – Grands-Pas était _partout_ et jamais au bon endroit.

A vrai dire, Grands-Pas résidait à l'auberge du Poney Fringuant depuis quatre jours. Prosper Poiredebeurré, le propriétaire des lieux, n'osait pas faire remarquer au Dúnadan que sa présence dérangeait certains clients … et pas les plus fréquentables. Cependant, l'aubergiste glissait souvent des œillades inquiètes vers le vagabond. Loin d'être turbulent ou éméché, ce dernier semblait plutôt attendre quelque chose. Nul ne savait quoi et on n'allait surtout pas lui poser la moindre question.

Néanmoins, depuis que Grands-Pas gratifiait l'établissement de sa présence feutrée et quasi-silencieuse, les affaires tournaient un peu plus calmement.

Le soir du sixième jour, un groupe de Hobbits attira son attention. Ils furent quatre à se présenter à l'auberge.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils quand ils entrèrent et échangèrent quelques mots avec Poiredebeurré, qui tenait alors le comptoir, avant de s'installer à une table qu'il fut heureux d'avoir bien en vue. Il n'en reconnu aucun.

La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance assez détendue. L'un des quatre semi-hommes contamina l'ensemble des clients de sa bonne humeur, agrémentant ses discours rendus confus par l'alcool de blagues et d'histoires diverses.

Bree s'était tout juste enveloppé du manteau d'une nuit pluvieuse qu'un silence plomb tomba soudainement dans l'auberge quand Poiredebeurré poussa un cri d'effarement à l'encontre d'un voyageur.

Il y avait un homme devant le comptoir et la vieille cape de voyage dans laquelle il s'était enroulé était tout bonnement imbibée d'eau. Il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine et son visage encadré de longs cheveux bruns, que la pluie avait raidis, arborait une expression d'agacement, voire même de frustration. Il ouvrit la bouche, dans l'intention évidente de dire quelque chose, mais une voix le devança :

« Ecoutez, mon ami et moi cherchons simplement un toit pour la nuit. Nous promettons de repartir demain à l'aube. »

L'aubergiste se pencha par-dessus son comptoir afin de voir une personne dont Aragorn pouvait juste supposer la présence. Un Hobbit, certainement, supposa-t-il en se refocalisant sur Sacquet.

Les « festivités » s'étaient relancées aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées, si bien qu'il n'entendit ni la suite ni la fin de la conversation que Prosper, visiblement circonspect, entretint avec les nouveaux venus. Ils furent finalement autorisés à rester. Ils rejoignirent une table où ils se débarrassèrent de leurs habits de route – chose à laquelle le brun parut réticent malgré toute l'eau emprisonnée dans le tissus.

Puis Aragorn perçut l'éclat froid du métal. Il mit aussitôt la main à l'épée qu'il gardait à la ceinture, s'apprêtant à la mettre au clair, mais resta bien immobile quand enfin son regard se posa sur non pas un Hobbit, mais sur un Nain. Un Nain avec un bras entièrement fait de métal – le droit, en l'occurrence.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Poiredebeurré avait poussé un tel cri de surprise car le petit homme ne paraissait pas spécialement le cacher. C'était même le contraire. Sans oublier qu'il lui semblait absolument … naturel de l'utiliser pour tout et rien. Comme pour commander leur repas auprès du serveur le plus proche.

Balthazar avait la mine sombre et gardait le nez dans son bol de ragout, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers qui que ce soit. Il sentait l'unique œil de Grunlek vissé sur lui, insistant, chose qui rendait leur absence de communication plus pesante encore. Car aucun d'entre eux n'avait dit le moindre mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis à cette fichue table dans cette foutue auberge. Le pyromancien avait refusé d'entrer au Poney Fringuant malgré la pluie et le froid mais son compagnon avait insisté pour qu'il l'accompagne. Une écurie n'était pas un lieu où dormir. Sauf qu'en croisant le regard de l'aubergiste, il avait vite regretté sa décision.

Alors les voici dans cette pièce chaude où le vin et la bière coulaient flot. L'ambiance y était bonne enfant et nombre de rires résonnaient dans vaste pièce. Ca y sentait un peu l'humidité et le renfermé mais soit ! ce serait un abri convenable pour la nuit, en espérant que les lits ne soient pas trop inconfortables.

Il y avait de l'animation. Balthazar aimait bien ça, ça lui rappelait qu'il appréciait la vie citadine. Alors, peu-à-peu, son aigreur se dissipa et il s'aventura par moment à lever un peu les yeux de son repas. Au bout d'un certain temps, il gratifia même son ami d'un sourire penaud. Grunlek lui répondit, levant sa choppe. Celle du mage ne tarda pas à venir la frapper, guidée par un certain entrain. Tous deux avalèrent quelques gorgées de bière et le gosier réchauffé, et d'humeur moins maussade, Balthazar laissa ses yeux jaunes courir sur l'ensemble des clients de l'auberge.

Ni lui ni Grunlek ne savaient où ils étaient. Et surtout, ils avaient du mal à se souvenir de ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Le demi-diable était cependant persuadé que c'était quelque chose de magique qui les avait transportés ici et qu'Aldo avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec ce coup du destin. Probablement. Quant à Shin et Théo … Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir s'ils avaient aussi atterris sur cette terre. Quand bien même, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas : le paladin et l'archer étaient suffisamment débrouillards pour s'en sortir tous seuls.

Car l'évidence s'était imposée à eux : ils n'étaient plus dans le Cratère. Et en tout premier lieu, le parler de cette région avait un accent qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu. Quant à l'écriture des panneaux … Ca ne ressemblait à rien que Balthazar ait déjà vu dans la réalité ou dans les livres.

Sans oublier ces « nains » qui grouillaient dans la ville et dans l'auberge. En fait, Grunlek était persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas des membres de son peuple à proprement parlé mais des genres de ''cousins''. Déjà, ils avaient des oreilles pointues et étaient légèrement plus petits que des Nains dits normaux. Ensuite, aucun ne portait des chaussures et ils étaient particulièrement velus des pieds. Et le pyromancien avait rapidement constaté qu'ils étaient très discrets, trop peut-être car il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois qu'il avait sursauté à l'approche de l'un d'entre eux. Ils avaient néanmoins l'air très jovial en plus d'être d'assez bons fêtards, comme en témoignaient les deux petits hommes quelque peu éméchés qui amusaient la galerie en enchainant blague sur blague, assis au comptoir.

Le mage avait également remarqué qu'il y en avait deux autres à une table voisine à la leur. Ceux-là, loin de prendre part à la beuverie, avaient des visages particulièrement sérieux, voire inquiets.

Aussi, Balthazar était bien placé : il avait une vue imprenable sur le fond de la salle, l'endroit le moins éclairé. Une forme immobile s'y tenait, vêtue d'habits sombres, à une table ronde et vide. Ses traits étaient occasionnellement éclairés par l'éclat de la pipe qu'elle fumait doucement, mais ça n'allait guère plus loin.

En soi ça n'aurait pas alerté le demi-diable si l'individu s'était contenté de fumer dans son coin, sans déranger personne. Or il dérangeait Balthazar. Ses yeux ne les quittaient pas, eux et leurs voisins de table. Une présence déplaisante et suspecte. Ces deux prunelles donnaient l'impression de les jauger, de les catégoriser. Des les _espionner._ A peine arrivés et voilà qu'eux, en tant que simples aventuriers, attiraient déjà l'attention. Ce fut cette raison qui poussa Balthazar à appeler son compagnon :

« Grun. »

Le Nain leva un sourcil attentif.

« Derrière toi, il y a un type qui nous regarde. »

Grunlek reposa sa choppe sur la table et se gratta la barbe de son bras mécanique. Il poussa ensuite un soupir.

« Et ? »

« Et alors je ne le sens pas. »

« Bob, tous les gens qui nous regardent ne veulent pas forcément notre peau. Ce n'est plus de la méfiance, c'est de la paranoïa. »

« Je ne suis pas paranoïaque. » grogna le demi-diable.

Le Golem fixa son ami sans mot dire mais son œil unique parlait pour lui. Mais au fond de cet iris luisait un peu d'amusement.

« Quoi, tu penses que je suis paranoïaque ? » s'offusqua le pyromancien.

« Je vais m'abstenir répondre à cette question. » railla le Nain avant d'avaler une gorgée de bière. « Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vais aller me chercher une nouvelle choppe. »

« Grunlek, je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! » s'exclama Balthazar alors que son ami se levait et se dirigeait vers le comptoir, s'attirant le regard de certains de leurs voisins de table.

Son comparse lui répondit d'un vague mouvement de la main et malgré le fait qu'il fut de dos, le demi-diable pouvait le _sentir_ sourire. Il bougonna quelques malédictions à l'encontre de son ami et s'en retourna à sa propre choppe, laissé seul avec lui-même.

Ou presque.

Un coup d'œil plus tard et il apprit que l'individu en fond de salle le regardait toujours ― du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut pendant les premières secondes. En vérité, les yeux de l'inconnu regardaient vers le comptoir où continuaient de se produire en spectacle les deux ''nains'' désormais bien trop imbibés d'alcool. Les habitués riaient de bon cœur à leurs plaisanteries et applaudissaient maladroitement lors de leurs pitreries. Les seules personnes encore sobres au bar étaient au nombre de deux : l'aubergiste et Grunlek.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes au mage pour se rendre compte qu'il se tordait assez disgracieusement le cou afin de surveiller son compère. Aussi décida-t-il de se replonger dans son bol de ragout refroidi. Il avisa les petites tiges de thym sauvage flottant plus ou moins dans le jus de viande et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, en attrapa entre deux doigts pour les voir d'un peu plus près.

Ce n'était pas du serpolet.

De loin, ça y ressemblait ― la faute au mauve délicat des fleurs. Mais en les étudiant plus attentivement, n'importe qui s'y connaissant un minimum en plantes aromatiques pouvait prendre conscience de son erreur. C'était le cas de Balthazar, mais aussi de Grunlek et le fait que ce dernier ne ce soit rendu compte de rien l'étonna. Même l'odeur était différente. Et il en allait de même avec le goût, une conclusion certifiée par les papilles du mage curieux.

« Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais une vache même si je sais que tu aimes bien ruminer. »

Le pyromancien recracha en hâte la tige qu'il avait toujours en bouche et gratifia son ami d'un regard noir. Celui-ci se rassit face à lui, un sourire immense sur le visage et une nouvelle choppe en main.

« Ca, » dit Balthazar en lui mettant la plante sous le nez. « ce n'est pas du thym sauvage. »

« En effet. » confirma stoïquement le Nain. « Par contre j'aimerai que tu évites d'agiter ce truc à moitié mâché devant mon visage. »

Le mage obéit après un petit temps d'hésitation, murmura un mot d'excuse et s'enferma dans un silence pensif. Le fait qu'elle ait des fleurs le perturbait assez. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se perdre dans ses pensées – ou d'assommer son ami de questions sur les plantes aromatiques et leur période de floraison –, il sentit l'ambiance de la pièce changer brusquement.

Quelques rires parmi tous ceux des ivrognes de l'auberge s'étouffèrent juste assez pour marquer toute personne de leur soudain arrêt. Il sentit à peine le propriétaire des lieux passer à proximité d'eux car toute son attention se dirigeait maintenant sur l'une des tables à côté de la leur, comme aspirée, vampirisée par ce qu'il y avait – quoi ou qui que ce fut. Il n'aima pas ce qu'il sentit. Mais tout diable qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher d'également savourer la magie qui émanait d'un ''nain'', noire, maléfique, dangereuse. Un objet de très grand pouvoir se trouvait entre les mains de ce petit être. Un objet ancien et très, _très_ puissant.

Par les Dieux, il pourrait tuer pour avoir la chance de posséder un tel artefact.

Une douleur explosa brusquement dans sa main droite. Un objet écrasait impitoyablement ses doigts. Cet objet s'avéra être le poing métallique du Golem qu'il s'empressa de repousse tandis que sa bouche se déformait en un rictus de souffrance. Il ne manqua pas non-plus d'insulter copieusement le Nain pour son acte et l'envie de lui balancer son ragout froid à la figure lui traversa l'esprit. Il eut dans l'idée de le faire, sa main libre volant littéralement vers le bol, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

L'homme du fond de la salle se leva d'un coup d'un seul, en même temps qu'éclatait une rumeur au comptoir, un peu trop brusquement pour que cela paraisse anodin. Balthazar fronça les sourcils quand il l'aperçut se faufiler droit vers l'escalier menant à l'étage mais tourna néanmoins la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière lui. Une assemblée de personnes se tenait en cercle autour d'une chose qu'il ne pouvait voir de là où il se trouvait. Alors il posa son bol de ragout puis se leva à son tour.

Son ami l'imita en silence et tous deux s'approchèrent du rassemblement, abandonnant boissons et repas sur leur table. Le mage écarta les premiers ivrognes de son chemin et remarqua à peine les trois formes qui se glissaient hors de l'assemblée.

Des têtes se tournèrent et on s'écarta afin de le laisser passer jusqu'au centre du cercle … où il n'y avait rien. Absolument _rien_ sinon un rond de plancher usé entouré de bottes sales et de pieds velus.

Grunlek le rejoignit et croisa les bras.

« Il n'y a rien. » remarqua-t-il très justement.

« Il y _avait_ quelque chose. » rectifia Balthazar en laissant ses yeux dorés parcourir les différents visages composant le regroupement. « Ou quelqu'un. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Les hommes, surtout ceux déjà ronds comme des œufs, haussèrent juste les épaules et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Les autres confirmèrent vaguement avant de reprendre leur boisson en main et de recommencer à boire.

« Est-ce que je me trompe ? » répéta le pyromancien d'une voix plus forte, agacé par l'absence de réponses concrètes.

« Occupez-vous de vos affaires, étranger. » lâcha l'aubergiste depuis le comptoir. « Et si vous voulez un bon conseil : évitez de vous mêler de cette histoire, surtout que ça a l'air d'avoir attiré l'attention de Grand-Pas. »

« Grand-Pas ? » s'enquit aussitôt le Golem sans laisser le temps à Balthazar de proférer un mot.

« C'est un Rôdeur venu du Nord, vaut mieux ne pas frayer avec lui. »

L'homme ricana soudain et continua d'une voix sombre :

« Vaut mieux ne frayer avec personne de son espèce, à dire vrai. Ces gens-là ne sont pas fréquentables. Un Rôdeur qui quitte les routes d'Arnor pour venir ici, à Bree ? » Il renifla. « Ce n'est pas bon signe. Ca veut probablement dire qu'un danger nous guette. » expliqua-t-il face au froncement de sourcils de Balthazar. « D'ailleurs, vous aussi vous avez l'air louche avec ces … ces trucs sur votre figure. »

« Et où est ce Grand-Pas, maintenant ? » demanda le mage sans se démonter.

« Je ne sais pas et je dois dire que je m'en contrefous. Mais c'était lui qu'était assis dans le fond. » indiqua l'aubergiste. Il posa la pinte vide qu'il nettoyait devant lui et secoua la tête : « Vous mêlez pas de ça, je vous dis. »

Balthazar se tourna brusquement sans dire un mot de plus et traversa la salle d'un pas vif, Grunlek sur les talons. L'expression fermée du Nain en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Quand bien même, le demi-diable ignora ses potentielles inquiétudes et monta les escaliers. Le Rôdeur savait pour la magie, il en était absolument certain. Mieux, il avait vu ce que lui n'avait pas vu, il avait vu l' _invisible_.

Ils débouchèrent sur long couloir miteux, clairsemé de portes brièvement numérotées. La main de Grunlek saisit la robe du pyromancien alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à avancer dans le corridor.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. On devrait retourner à notre table et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Balthazar hésita. Vraiment. Son ami avait raison mais il y avait cette magie, cette présence maléfique. Ca émanait d'une chambre en particulier et … Oh, il n'avait pas envie de résister ni à sa curiosité dévorante ni à l'appel de ce pouvoir. Ca lui susurrait des mots à l'oreille, des mots mille fois plus agréables, plus tentants, que ceux que sa part démoniaque lui murmurait habituellement.

Il ne répondit pas et, au bout d'un moment, son compère poussa un long soupir et le lâcha.

« C'est pour la science. » dit le demi-diable avec une conviction sans faille.

« Tais-toi et trouve ce Grand-Pas, qu'on en finisse. » grogna le Nain.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du mage qui leva une main où des flammes ne tardèrent pas à danser. La trace maléfique était simple à suivre tant elle _infectait_ son porteur. C'était au moins aussi perceptible qu'un puits de magie en plus d'être aussi tractable qu'une trainée de sang sur une route pavée. C'était presque trop facile.

Non. C'était définitivement trop facile. Si lui pouvait sentir cette magie à des kilomètres à la ronde, qui ou quoi d'autre le pouvait ? Pour sûr, son côté diable y était pour quelque chose. Et à bien y regarder, Grunlek ne semblait pas spécialement interpellé par cette émanation de magie. Peut-être qu'il ne la sentait tout simplement pas, ou alors pas avec autant d'intensité.

Il suivit toutefois la trace, le Nain sur les talons. Plus ils approchaient, plus les échos d'une conversation devenaient audibles. Le mage fit signe à son ami de ralentir l'allure et de se faire plus discret et tous deux se dissimulèrent à l'angle du mur, au tournant du couloir, ce dernier traversant tout le premier étage du bâtiment et dévoilant son agencement en u. L'ensemble était sombre – en plus d'être passablement mal entretenu – et seuls les bougeoirs dispensaient un peu de lumière. L'atmosphère était lourde l'air figé et aux relents âcres. Tout l'endroit craquait au moindre mouvement, ajoutant à cette ambiance une petite nuance d'angoisse, une petite touche de peur juste suffisante.

Balthazar grogna pour lui-même et passa la tête derrière la paroi. Ce qu'il vit fit naitre un sourire amusé sur son visage : il y avait trois petits hommes devant une porte grande ouverte et l'un d'eux brandissait un tabouret, un autre un bougeoir de table et le dernier paraissait menacer de ses poings quiconque se trouvant dans la chambre. Le demi-diable ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça ridicule ou adorable.

« Bob ? » fit le Nain dans un murmure.

« Hm ? »

« Encore une fois, nous devrions partir. Nous sommes en train de mettre notre nez dans quelque chose qui ne nous regarde pas. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait d'habitude ? » demanda le pyromancien comme si on venait de lui annoncer que le monde n'était qu'illusions et tromperies.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du Golem.

« Fais ce que tu veux. Moi je retourne à notre table. » grommela-t-il ensuite.

« Hey, att- … _AÏE ! »_

Le cri de douleur du demi-diable traversa pratiquement tout l'étage et arriva à coup sûr aux oreilles de ceux qu'il espionnait quelques secondes auparavant. Le mage bondit hors de sa cachette en sifflant tant de colère que de douleur sous l'œil atterré de son comparse. Balthazar s'appuya contre le mur d'en face, toute discrétion oubliée, avant de rugir une insulte dans un patois quelconque.

Une flopée d'injures ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa bouche. Quand bien même il avait maintes raisons d'en vouloir au Golem, il jugea sage de se taire. Les mots s'étranglèrent donc dans sa gorge quand un chuintement caractéristique retentit dans le couloir et qu'une longue épée vint se poser à quelques centimètres seulement de son cou.

Ses yeux furibonds croisèrent ceux, froids et menaçants, de l'homme désormais face à lui. Sa colère tomba immédiatement pour laisser place à une certaine surprise teintée de crainte. Il se racla la gorge.

« Bonsoir ? » tenta-t-il.

Un cliquetis, juste un, suffit pour que les deux hommes tournent la tête vers le Nain resté en retrait. Son bras artificiel était levé devant lui, une petite partie déployée afin de former une petite arbalète qu'il avait pointée sur le Rôdeur. Le mage, de son côté, levait lentement les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

« Je vous conseille de baisser votre arme, maître Nain. » proféra lentement Grand-Pas.

« Vous menacez mon ami alors ne m'en voulez pas si je vous laisse cet honneur. » rétorqua Grunlek sans ciller.

La pointe de l'épée eut l'impertinence de s'appuyer légèrement sur le creux de la gorge de Balthazar. Le mage considéra l'arme d'un œil critique, puis le Nain et enfin celui que le menaçait.

C'était un humain. Pas d'oreille pointue, pas de défense. Juste un homme. Il était d'assez grande taille, dépassant le mage d'une bonne tête, et ses vêtements de vagabond lui conféraient une allure presque déplorable. Pourtant Balthazar ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la noblesse de ses traits alors qu'autour de ce visage altier tombaient des cheveux bruns mi-longs et sales.

Le demi-diable avala sa salive et, prudent, pencha doucement la tête sur le côté. Il était celui dont la situation était la plus inconfortable – mais il n'en serait certainement pas là si Grunlek ne lui avait pas _anéanti_ le pied. Il avait toujours mal d'ailleurs, sauf que les circonstances du moment l'empêchaient d'y penser de façon plus approfondie.

« J'aimerai savoir ce que deux étrangers font à écouter aux portes à cette heure tardive. » lâcha le Rôdeur tandis ses prunelles revenaient sur le pyromancien.

« Ca vous intéresse ? » s'enquit Balthazar moyennant un haussement de sourcil afin d'étayer ses paroles, sautant sur l'occasion. « Alors c'est parfait. Rengainez votre épée et nous vous dirons qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons ici. »

Un silence tomba dans le couloir, un silence assez pesant. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un cil mais paraissait jauger la proposition. Nouveau déclic. Une nouvelle fois, tous tournèrent la tête vers le Nain. Il avait simplement baissé le bras où l'arbalète semblait n'avoir jamais existée.

« Entendu. » grommela Grand-Pas qui, dans un mouvement lent, fit glisser sa lame dans le fourreau contre son flanc gauche.

La respiration du demi-diable se relâcha doucement. Ses mains retombèrent en douceur le long de son corps.

« Je me nomme Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et voici Grunlek von Krayn. » fit-il d'une voix posée. « Originellement, nous sommes un groupe de quatre aventuriers mais nous avons été séparés de nos compagnons. Nous sommes arrivés dans cette ville après l'incident. Seulement, j'ai senti quelque chose de maléfique et je dois dire que ça m'inquiète, donc je suis venu enquêter. Voyez, c'est ma foi une histoire très simple. »

« Vous l'avez senti ? »

La question avait littéralement fusé. Ce n'était pas juste une interrogation, non, c'était une mise en garde que le Rôdeur dissimulait à peine. Grunlek se tendit sur ses appuis et Balthazar perçut sa mâchoire se serrer. La conversation prenait un virage dangereux, tant et si bien que le pyromancien décida de jouer sa carte de sécurité :

« Je suis mage, je perçois ce genre de chose. »

« Tiens donc. » trancha froidement Grand-Pas. « On peut dire que vous ne payez pas de mine. »

Très bien. Donc il préférait clouer la main à la table plutôt que de regarder la carte.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Pas seulement la main. Le bras aussi.

« Vous n'êtes pas un Mage mais un menteur et un imposteur. »

« Je suis mage ! » s'offusqua Balthazar.

« Répétez une nouvelle fois cette ineptie et je vous assure qu'à l'aube les charognards se repaitront de votre chair. » siffla l'homme en retour, une main sur la garde de son épée.

« De la vôtre également, Rôdeur, si vous osez mettre votre menace à exécution. » grinça Grunlek alors qu'il se positionnait aux côtés de son ami.

« _Je suis mage._ »

Le timbre fier et assuré de Balthazar ramena le silence dans le corridor. Il se tenait là, face à Grand-Pas, provocateur, et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il paraissait grandi, plus inquiétant, plus dangereux aussi. Or son visage devenu sérieux n'était parcouru d'aucun sourire mesquin : il était d'une austérité glaciale. Le demi-diable leva une main devant lui et conjura des flammes. Elles apparurent au-dessus de sa paume où elles dansèrent, fragiles, en rien comparable à celles qu'il utilisait pour se battre contre ses ennemis.

Le Rôdeur les fixa, la main toujours sur arme. Finalement, il l'en éloigna.

« Mes excuses. » dit-il alors. « Il peut en effet exister d'autres Maiar(1) que ceux envoyés en Terre du Milieu. »

Le feu disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Balthazar se frotta les mains tandis que Grunlek croisait les bras en prenant une mine songeuse.

« Mais sachez une chose : vous avez mon respect, pas ma confiance. » les avertit le Rôdeur.

« Tant que vous ne me menacez pas, ou Grunlek, ça me va. »

« Je ne peux pas non-plus vous révéler la nature exacte de ce que vous avez perçu : vous en savez déjà beaucoup trop pour de simples voyageurs. »

Le Rôdeur parut sur le point de dire quelque chose face à l'air déçu du mage. Il se ravisa.

« Vous étiez quatre ? » demanda-t-il soudain. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh. » fit Balthazar avec un mouvement d'épaule. « C'est peut-être la faute d'un ami barde si nous sommes ici. Nous venons d'un endroit appelé le Cratère et j'imagine que l'ami en question nous a ''malencontreusement'' fait apparaître dans vos contrées. C'est un peu flou. »

« Je connais des personnes qui pourraient vous aider. »

Les deux aventuriers échangèrent un regard.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit Grunlek.

« Je n'en dirai pas plus ici, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'oreilles plus indiscrètes que les vôtres. » renifla le Rôdeur. « Retrouvez-moi demain à l'aube devant l'auberge. Avec vos affaires. »

Le Rôdeur se retourna simplement et, sans un mot de plus, ouvrit la porte de la chambre qu'il semblait avoir investi – porte qui s'était d'ailleurs miraculeusement fermée pendant leur altercation, nota le demi-diable.

« Une dernière chose. » dit-il en se tournant une dernière fois vers eux. « Cette nuit, verrouillez votre porte à double tour et ne sortez sous aucun prétexte. Si vous l'avez senti, Mage, d'autres aussi. »

Et lui-même s'enferma dans la chambre.

« Bob ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? »

« Non. »

Silence dans la chambre.

« Tu fais chier, Bob. »

« Possible mais au moins on a peut-être une chance de régler notre problème. »

« Arrête de parler. »

« Bonne nuit Grun. »

« Tais-toi. »

Aucun des deux ne parla. Puis le Golem soupira :

« Bonne nuit. »

« Grmbl. »

* * *

 **... Et voilà !**

 **Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, j'ai un peu joué avec la mythologie de la Terre du Milieu dans ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne s'y connaissent pas trop dans ce domaine, je vous explique. ^^ Normalement, vous avez dû voir traîner un "(1)" dans le texte.**

 **(1) = Les Maiar ( et pas les "les Mahyar" même si la coïncidence m'a beaucoup fait rire ) sont toutes les personnes capable de faire de la magie en Terre du Milieu. Et ces personnes sont normalement _toutes_ des serviteurs des Dieux. Il faut donc mettre tous les Mages (Saroumane, Gandalf, Radagast et les deux Mages Bleus), Sauron et même les Aigles ou les Balrogs dans le même panier. Ce sont tous des Maiar. Un Maia n'est pas forcément bienveillant, ceci dit, preuves étant Sauron et Saroumane. Somme toute, Aragorn prend Bob pour un Maia ... Et il n'a pas tort, quelque part ! Dans l'univers de Tolkien, nos aventuriers seraient des Maiar car ils sont capable d'user de magie et sont liés à des entités dites "supérieures" ( démons/diables, élémentaires, dieux, ect ). **

**De plus, les Mages sont respectés en Terre du Milieu de par leur statut divin et par le fait qu'ils sont les seuls Maiar (avec les Aigles même si eux sont plus passifs) à se manifester auprès des races, mortelles ou non. Usurper leur identité n'est pas un crime mais ... j'imagine que c'est le meilleur moyen de se mettre les Valar à dos et d'agacer lesdits Mages. Surtout quand tu es demi-diable.**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop perdu avec tout ça !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (même si j'ai conscience que c'est assez moyen pour un premier chapitre, je ne sais absolument pas quels seront vos retours D:). Mais si ça vous a quand même plu, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis au prochain chapitre.**

 **ps : Qui est avec moi pour faire rentrer Mahyar chez les Dieux de la Terre du Milieu ? Parce que bon, ce serait dommage de ne pas exploiter cette coïncidence. Je le vois bien troller Morgoth et Sauron avec ses dés. Pas vous ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je vous retrouve avec plaisir pour ce premier chapitre. Et à l'heure où vous lisez ces mots, le second est en très bonne voie. Cependant, je ne m'amuserai pas à donner de date parce qu'avec mon karma il va m'arriver une crotte irl qui m'empêchera de le publier au moment prévu. :c**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous tout va bien de votre côté. Du mien ... Eh bien ... Hrhrhrhqhgsjhrhrrrisk. Vos reviews m'ont comblée de joie : je suis très heureuse de voir que ce prologue vous a emballés ! *-* Merci donc à _Kairi Sakura Potter_ , _Isil-gawien_ , _magorn_ _a_ , _Jellomiki_ , _EkeWoli_ et _EkeWokil_ , _mimilia-reveuse_ et enfin, _TenshiBlood_! Vos mots doux et soyeux m'ont retourné les feels, je n'en attendais pas tant. ;w; Merci aussi à ceux qui ont mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris et à ceux qui la suivent. Vous êtes des amours et je vous palpe les genoux !**

 **Pour vous remercier, voici donc le premier chapitre, donc on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

A la pluie s'ajouta un court orage. Il gronda tout d'abord dans le lointain, écrasa les cieux toute sa masse noire alors qu'il s'imposait au plafond du monde. Il se laissa porter au gré de bourrasques hardies et recouvrit rapidement une petite partie de la région bien que sa colère fut retenue au sud, mais pas assez pour épargner Bree. Alors un éclair divisa les cieux couverts afin de s'abattre sur terre, lui dont le hasard inéluctable était, disait-on parfois, une manifestation divine.

La tourmente dura quelques heures à peine et s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue, probablement agacée par la ville résolument endormie. Personne ou presque ne s'était réveillé à cause du tonnerre ― et certains trouvèrent même le sommeil en se laissant bercer par le bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux. C'était le cas de Balthazar qui, à l'image de son compère, dormait du sommeil du juste.

Toute la soirée durant il avait pu sentir la présence maléfique décroitre jusqu'à s'estomper complètement, comme si elle ne se manifestait que lorsqu'on l'utilisait. Le demi-diable ne la sentait plus du tout lorsqu'il avait gagné son lit. Ca l'ennuya car il avait justement prévu de retrouver le Rôdeur grâce à elle s'ils étaient laissés derrière. Mais ce « comportement » de la part de l'objet ― quel qu'il soit ― était définitivement étrange.

Il avait peiné à s'endormir, surtout après les piques mécontentes de son ami, remuant de trop nombreuses pensées dans son esprit. Sa curiosité aussi rugissait en lui, insatisfaite, tandis que d'un autre côté il tentait de se souvenir des conditions exactes de leur arrivée ici. C'était flou. Quand bien même, il était persuadé qu'Aldo avait quelque chose à voir dans toute cette affaire. Après tout, le barde était la seule personne capable de voyager sur d'aussi grandes distances qu'il connaisse. Peut-être même que l'immortel était connu en … Terre du Milieu ? Qui appelait un pays « Terre du Milieu », d'ailleurs ?

Les yeux du pyromancien s'étaient fermés bien avant qu'il ne trouve un semblant de réponses. Il avait alors plongé dans le monde des rêves. Quant à l'orage, il avait fait entendre sa voix à-travers toute la région et l'avait accompagnait jusque dans ses songes.

* * *

Ses paupières se soulevèrent brusquement lorsqu'un cri strident déchira le silence nocturne.

Il se redressa vivement sur son matelas dans un chaos de cheveux et de couvertures, le cœur battant. Les plaintes, ou les hurlements ― Bathazar ne savait pas comment qualifier ce vacarme sans nom ― continuaient de retentir à-travers toute la bâtisse.

Des formes s'agitaient dans la cour intérieure de l'auberge et attirèrent l'attention du demi-diable. Il se leva afin de se poster devant la fenêtre, proche de là où il se trouvait, bénissant presque le ciel de s'être dégagé et la lune qui n'était plus si haute que cela. Mais sa timide lumière suffit.

Piaffant et grattant le sol encore imbibé d'eau, ruant même, il y avait des chevaux. Le mage les compta rapidement tandis qu'il oscillait entre la surprise et l'inquiétude : ils étaient quatre. Leurs mouvements nerveux, presque agressifs, faisaient rouler leurs muscles sous leur robe noire et secouaient leurs crinières sales alors qu'ils hennissaient de concert.

Le demi-diable sentit une présence près de lui et tourna assez brusquement la tête pour se constater que Grunlek l'avait rejoint. Ils ne proférèrent pas le moindre mot quand leurs yeux se croisèrent dans une ultime seconde. Un sentiment commun les gagnait, s'insinuait en eux comme un poison, glacial et terrible : la _peur_.

« Verrouiller la porte à double tour, hein ? » siffla le mage.

S'il avait encore des paroles en réserve, elles moururent tout bonnement et restèrent à jamais coincées dans sa gorge. De l'entrée de l'auberge, dont la porte était défoncée, venaient de surgir quatre hautes silhouettes drapées de manteaux noirs. Toutes rejoignirent une monture qu'elles enfourchèrent, les rayons de la lune soulignant la froideur de leurs mains gantées de métal. Leurs bottes, de fer également, se logèrent dans les étriers de la selle de leur cheval, qu'elles houspillèrent sans délicatesse.

La boue gicla lors de la violente volte-face des bêtes. Ces dernières renâclèrent, énervées, avant d'arquer le cou et de malmener leur mors. Leur respiration bruyante projeta des petits nuages hors de leurs naseaux et ce fut en cet instant que Balthazar s'en rendit compte.

Que les cavaliers ne respiraient pas.

Rien ne s'envolait de leur large capuche. Rien ne s'en échapperait probablement jamais. Ces choses, quoi qu'elles fussent, n'étaient pas du monde des vivants et n'avaient pas juste été rappelées de celui des morts. Peut-être en avaient-elles été _bannies_. Elles n'agissaient pas comme ces mort-vivants qu'ils avaient dû affronter lors de la crise avec cette entité se faisant appeler « la Mort ». Elles possédaient un esprit que le pyromancien n'avait guère envie d'approcher. Elles avaient aussi quelque chose que de nombreuses autres créatures n'avaient pas : un but.

Dans un cri qui couvrit tous les autres, qu'il eut été céleste ou terrestre s'il avait osé résonner, les spectres lancèrent leurs montures au galop et quittèrent l'auberge.

Ses occupants, glacés d'effroi, eurent du mal à retrouver un sommeil paisible cette nuit-là.

* * *

L'aurore enflammait à peine les nuages que les deux aventuriers mettaient déjà un pied dehors, emmitouflés dans leur cape de voyage et leur sac sur le dos. Ils frissonnèrent dans leurs habits quand un vent glacial vint les accueillir. Ils ignoraient totalement à quelle saison ils étaient arrivés mais il n'y avait nul doute : c'était à un moment proche de l'hiver, mais ils n'auraient su dire s'il touchait à sa fin ou, au contraire, ne faisait que débuter.

Alors que le soleil entamait sa course dans la voûte céleste et peignait les murs de l'auberge de nuances d'oranges et de rouges, ils trouvèrent Grand-Pas à l'écurie, harnachant solidement un poney migrichon avec de multiples sacs et sacoches. L'homme les sentit apparemment approcher bien qu'ils se soient trouvés dans son dos et cessa aussitôt son activité. Il pivota pour se trouver face à eux.

« Messieurs. » les salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête. « J'espère que la nuit a été bonne. »

Le demi-diable ne prit pas la peine de cacher son rictus, d'ores et déjà agacé. Toutefois il n'eut pas l'audace de lui tourner le dos car il craignait que l'homme ne le prenne en traître et décide de lui planter son épée en-travers le corps. A la place, donc, il grogna quelques mots elfiques auxquelles se destinèrent les oreilles du Golem. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et ses lèvres s'étirèrent rapidement pour former un sourire amusé.

« Nous partirons dès que les autres auront fini leur repas. » continua Grand-Pas.

« Les autres ? » releva le Nain intrigué pendant que le mage posait son sac par terre et grommelait dans sa barbe.

« Vous voyagerez avec moi, certes, mais aussi avec quatre Hobbits de la Comté. »

Balthazar laissa une expression interrogative remplacer sa mauvaise humeur matinale. Grunlek dût en faire de même car le vagabond les considéra un instant sans piper mot avant de demander :

« N'y a-t-il pas de Hobbits là d'où vous venez ? »

Ils secouèrent simultanément la tête.

« Les Hobbits vivent à l'ouest d'ici, dans un domaine appelé la Comté où ils constituent un peuple tranquille. » expliqua le Rôdeur en se retournant pour continuer à sangler le poney. « Ils ne sont pas des enfants bien qu'ils en aient la taille, alors ne les traitez pas comme tels. » Il tira sur une lanière de cuir. « Bien que ce ne soit pas une tâche aisée. »

Le Rôdeur palpa un sac pour vérifier sa stabilité et se décala de quelques pas pour réitérer l'opération sur un autre.

« Entendu. » dit le Nain qui le regardait faire avec attention et qui, au bout de quelques secondes, s'enquit : « Auriez-vous besoin d'aide, Grand-Pas ? »

Balthazar eut soudain l'envie de s'éloigner. Il s'en abstint et, à la place, tâcha de retenir les informations qu'on venait de leur fournir. Il exhala bruyamment, leva ses mains au niveau de son visage avant d'y souffler. Il les frotta ensuite l'une contre l'autre, savourant le contact de la chaleur contre ses paumes glacées. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que son ami donnait un coup de main appréciable à Grand-Pas et que les deux œuvraient désormais autour du poney surchargé. Il croisa les mains dans son dos et fit :

« Il faudrait un autre cheval, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Celui-ci nous a déjà coûté le triple de sa valeur alors n'espérez pas en trouver un autre à un prix raisonnable. » rétorqua le vagabond sans se retourner. « Et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un deuxième ― »

« Excellente idée ! » le coupa gaiement le Golem.

Sa jovialité chassa un peu la maussaderie du mage. Son visage s'éclaira considérablement. Ses idées noires, principalement liées aux événements de la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, quitteraient certainement ses pensées s'il trouvait comment s'occuper utilement. Il ne cherchait pas spécialement à s'attirer les faveurs du Rôdeur ― auquel il peinait vraiment à accorder sa confiance en se doutant bien qu'il en allait de même dans l'autre sens ― mais plus vite leurs affaires seraient pliées, plus vite ils quitteraient cet endroit. Il avait d'ailleurs été étonné de voir qu'ils avaient leurs sacs en arrivant en Terre du Milieu, preuve donc que l'incident qui les avait expédiés ici ne s'était pas déroulé dans le feu de l'action. Chose encore plus troublante, néanmoins.

A vrai dire, les inquiétudes de Balthazar se portaient aussi sur Wilfrid. C'était stupide mais il se faisait un sang d'encre pour la petite bête et pensait à juste titre que Grunlek devait également s'inquiéter pour Eden. Pour Shin et Théo aussi, même s'ils n'étaient pas des animaux de compagnie ou des familiers druidiques.

Le demi-diable soupira, puis tourna le dos au Rôdeur et à son ami. Il écarta les bras d'un geste théâtral et, l'instant d'après, Brasier apparaissait devant lui. Invoquer son cheval était une formalité, vraiment, mais ça faisait toujours son petit effet. L'équidé, déjà harnaché et sellé, pencha sa large tête noire vers lui. Le pyromancien lui gratouilla le museau avant de l'attraper par les rênes et de le conduire près du poney.

L'animal, si toutefois c'en était vraiment un au vu de son ascendance magique, était d'assez grande taille. Sa robe noire comme la suie contrastait avec les flammes bleues de sa crinière et de sa queue, mais ne jurait certainement pas avec la couleur de ses yeux. Leur teinte venait donner un peu de banalité dans l'apparence atypique de Brasier : marrons, simples.

Balthazar attrapa son sac toujours à terre et l'attacha à la selle ― et Grunlek en profita pour lui passer le sien dans la mesure où il n'était pas assez grand pour l'attacher lui-même.

« Voilà qui n'est pas commun. » proféra soudainement le Rôdeur.

L'homme s'approcha non sans une certaine prudence et tendit une main vers la tête de l'animal. Brasier vint à sa rencontre, friand de caresses.

« Allez-y, » fit le mage lorsqu'il perçut l'hésitation du vagabond alors qu'il sanglait le bagage de son ami. « ces flammes ne brûlent pas. »

Les doigts de Grand-Pas glissèrent contre le grand cou du cheval. Ils effleurèrent tout d'abord le feu froid de sa crinière avant de s'y plonger complètement. Néanmoins, son apparente fascination ne l'empêcha pas de tourner des yeux réprobateurs.

« Nous sommes censé voyager discrètement, il nous fera repérer une fois la nuit tombée. »

« Mais quel rabat-joie. » rétorqua aussitôt le demi-diable sans cacher son agacement. « Si ce n'est que ça, je le ferai disparaître quand nous nous arrêterons pour dormir. »

« Mais il nous faudra tout de même décharger deux bêtes à la place d'une. » trancha le Rôdeur d'un ton égal. « Nous perdrons du temps si nous encombrons trop votre monture. »

« Alors arrangeons-nous pour y attacher les sacs les moins essentiels et que nous ne serons pas obligé d'enlever à chaque fois. » répondit le mage. « N'oubliez pas non-plus que Brasier est une invocation, on ne le traite pas de la même façon qu'un cheval normal. Pas besoin de le bichonner ou de le préserver. Il apparait et il disparait. Point. »

« Rassurez-vous, Grand-Pas. » intervint Grunlek avec un sourire en coin. « Brasier ne posera pas le moindre souci de discrétion. Bob, en revanche … »

Le Rôdeur permit à l'esquisse d'un rire de s'échapper brièvement de sa gorge :

« En effet, j'ai peur que son visage n'attire quelques regards là où nous allons. »

Balthazar était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait d'une pique ou d'un trait d'humour. Dans le doute, il ne rétorqua pas et foudroya tout simplement son ami du regard. Il attrapa ensuite le sac que le Rôdeur lui avait tendu afin de le fixer à Brasier. Il ne s'ennuya pas non-plus à demander _où_ , justement, ils allaient, conscient que l'homme ne répondrait probablement pas.

Le silence se prolongea tandis qu'ils répartissaient les bagages sur les deux chevaux, dans le froid matinal et pendant que le soleil escaladait lentement le ciel.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Grand-Pas fila à l'auberge dans le but de prévenir leurs compagnons de voyage qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à prendre la route. En l'attendant, les aventuriers s'emmitouflèrent un peu mieux dans leur cape de voyage, l'un dissimulant sa robe rouge tapageuse et l'autre son bras. Puis ils restèrent là, sans bouger, devant l'écurie, à la manière de piquets.

Le Rôdeur revint en compagnie des quatre Hobbits. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent un instant devant eux, et particulièrement devant Brasier, stupéfaits, avant que le vagabond ne les reprenne. Les présentations furent brèves et ce n'est qu'au terme de ces dernières qu'ils purent enfin partir.

Il fut convenu ― ou plutôt _commandé_ par leur guide ― qu'ils ne suivraient pas les routes et encore moins les chemins. Ce qui les poursuivait ― les spectres, déduisit Balthazar ― n'était pas loin et écumait vraisemblablement la région, près à leur tomber dessus. Ils partirent donc vers l'est, coupant à-travers champ et se hâtèrent de trouver refuge dans la forêt non-loin, dans laquelle ils s'enfoncèrent profondément dans l'optique de minimiser les risques.

Le Golem fermait la marche en compagnie du pyromancien, qui dirigeait Brasier par la bride. Devant eux marchaient les Hobbits, venant dans l'ordre Merry et Pippin, deux cousins, un certain Sam et, enfin, Frodon. Grand-Pas était donc naturellement en tête de file et semblait avoir pris Bill, le poney, sous sa responsabilité.

Le groupe se disloqua quelque peu au bout de plusieurs heures. Ils abandonnèrent leur formation en ligne et il parut bientôt évident qu'aucun n'avait la moindre idée d'où ils se rendaient. Les aventuriers écoutèrent d'une oreille la conversation entre les quatre petits hommes, ces derniers n'ayant pas la décence d'exprimer leurs doutes à voix basse, mais se concertèrent simultanément du regard lorsque le Rôdeur leur apprit qu'il se rendait « à Fondcombe, dans la demeure d'Elrond ». Ce fut Sam qui clarifia la chose : ils allaient chez des elfes.

Soudain, ce fut Merry ― ou Pippin, Balthazar eut un doute ― qui ralentit la marche pour se poster à leurs côtés. Il dit simplement, l'air taquin :

« J'ai entendu dire que les Nains et les Elfes ne s'entendaient pas au point de s'ignorer complètement. Est-ce vrai ? »

La réaction de Grunlek ne fut apparemment pas celle qu'il espérait et son expression confuse soustrait le mage à ses pensées. Le Golem eut un rire franc et amusé :

« C'est faux, du moins là d'où Bob et moi venons. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les deux peuples se sont toujours plus ou moins entendus. »

« Il y a longtemps, les Nains et les Elfes de la Terre du Milieu se sont querellés. » s'immisça le Rôdeur depuis sa position. « Leurs relations se sont envenimées à un tel point qu'ils n'entretiennent presque aucun contact et ne commercent même pas ensemble. »

« Comme c'est sympathique. » commenta le demi-diable, pince-sans-rire. « Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Grunlek et le traiter comme un paria. »

« Vous avez tort de croire cela. »

La réponse de Grand-Pas était venue comme un cheveu sur la soupe que formaient les cogitations de Balthazar. Un cheveu empreint de conviction et de confiance. Un cheveu fervent. Un cheveu un peu sec et irritant, aussi.

« Le seigneur Elrond est beaucoup trop respectueux pour s'abaisser à raviver les tensions, maître Lennon. Fondcombe est un refuge, pas une taverne où tout le monde s'en prend au premier venu. »

« Et quelle est la cause de la querelle ? » demanda le Nain.

« Tout le monde l'a oubliée, jusqu'aux Elfes et aux Nains eux-mêmes. »

L'exclamation moqueuse du pyromancien ― « Les cons ! » ― marqua la fin de la conversation et ils continuèrent leur route en silence.

Peu de temps après, ils découchèrent dans une petite clairière où ils ne prirent pas le temps de s'arrêter.

Alors qu'il observait d'un œil morne les collines qui les entouraient, les pensées du mage revinrent sur la présence maléfique. Il se rendit compte que, comme la veille, il ne la sentait pas alors qu'il était certain que l'un des Hobbits en était le porteur. Il scruta discrètement le profil de Frodon, que ses boucles noires rendaient encore plus pâle, puis celui, plus rond, de Sam. Ces deux-là étaient les plus taciturnes. Merry et Pippin étaient de vrais moulins à parole et avaient depuis longtemps abandonné toute méfiance pour parler cuisine et herbe à pipe avec Grunlek.

 _Il_ était là, c'était certain. Mais où ?

Il secoua la tête et le mouvement surprit Brasier. Il caressait distraitement l'animal quand la voix du Rôdeur leur intima de se dépêcher. Il suivit donc son ami et les Hobbits lorsqu'ils pressèrent le pas pour rattraper leur guide. Celui-ci les avait distancés de quelques mètres et, n'y tenant plus, le mage se plaça à sa hauteur.

« Il faut que je vous demande quelque chose. »

Grand-Pas hocha simplement la tête, lui faisait signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Chose dont il ne se priva pas :

« Les cavaliers de cette nuit, qui étaient-ils ? »

« Quatre des Neuf, des serviteurs de l'Ennemi : les Nazgûls. » exposa patiemment le vagabond. « Autrefois ils étaient des Hommes ― des rois ou des guerriers, voire des sorciers. Avides de pouvoir et de richesses, ils acceptèrent le pouvoir que leur offrit Sauron et ils devinrent ses esclaves. Maintenant, ils ne sont plus que des spectres. »

« Et ils pourchassent les Hobbits ? Pourquoi ? »

« Leur maître veut à tout prix récupérer quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi avez-vous des écailles sur le visage ? »

Balthazar le fixa sans mot dire, tout d'abord stupéfait. Il se tut le temps d'une bourrasque de vent froid tandis qu'une lueur étrange s'allumait dans ses iris dorés. Il finit par lâcher d'une voix mécontente :

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. »

« Exact. » confirma le Rôdeur avec patience. « Cette affaire ne vous concerne en rien, je vous conduis uniquement à Fondcombe car je suis persuadé que le seigneur Elrond pourra vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si par malheur il ne peut rien pour vous, vous serez au moins en sécurité dans sa demeure. »

Cette fois le mage ne répondit pas et entreprit de ne pas laisser sa contrariété transparaître ni sur ses traits ni dans sa posture. Il se tint droit, continuant de marcher avec Grand-Pas, et se concentra vaguement sur la discussion que son ami livrait avec les Hobbits. Leur ton était léger, peut-être même joyeux, et quelques rires entrecoupaient parfois leurs paroles.

Ils atteignirent à-nouveau la forêt et laissèrent la clairière derrière eux, disant adieu à la clarté de la fin de matinée pour l'ambiance sombre et inquiétante des sous-bois. Le terrain devint plus accidenté, surtout pour les chevaux qui durent se méfier des racines et des divers buissons parsemant leur chemin.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du demi-diable.

« Quel est votre nom ? » glissa-t-il discrètement au vagabond.

Lequel poussa un long soupir :

« Vous ne vous lassez donc jamais ? »

« Jamais. » s'amusa le pyromancien tout en surveillant où il mettait les pieds. « Allez, jouez le jeu. On vous a donné les nôtres, donnez-moi le vôtre. »

« Je commence à saisir ce que maître Von Krayn voulait dire quand il m'a prévenu que vous risqueriez de poser un problème de discrétion. »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi formel ? »

« Vous posez toujours autant de questions ? »

« Et vous, vous répondez systématiquement à côté ou bien vous le faites exprès pour qu'on vous interroge ? »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent mutuellement et Balthazar sentit un sentiment de satisfaction monter en lui lorsque le Rôdeur souffla à la vision de son immense sourire. Ca n'était que justice. C'était puéril mais au moins ennuyer leur guide au nom d'une vengeance personnelle lui occupait l'esprit.

« Très bien. » céda le Rôdeur. « Je m'appelle Estel. Maintenant que vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, fichez-moi la paix. »

Le mage ricana sous cape, ralentit le temps que son ami et les Hobbits ne le rattrapent. Grunlek lui asséna un coup de coude au niveau des côtes.

« Crétin. » dit-il simplement.

Même la douleur ne parvint pas à faire disparaitre l'expression ravie de Balthazar.

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un calme relatif. Les deux aventuriers conversèrent avec les Hobbits pendant une grande partie de leur marche. Ainsi ils apprirent que Sam et Frodon avaient croisés Merry et Pippin alors que ces derniers fuyaient le fermier auquel ils avaient dérobé de la nourriture, en bordure du Pays de Touque, des terres situées au sud de la Comté.

A vrai dire, le demi-diable et Grunlek en apprirent bien plus que les Hobbits l'auraient voulu. Sans le savoir, ils permirent aux deux comparses de comprendre que le porteur de l'artefact était soit Sam, soit Frodon. Ils captèrent à plusieurs reprises les œillades sombres d'Estel. Ils s'efforçaient donc de changer de sujet lorsqu'ils sentaient que leur curiosité déplaisait au Rôdeur.

Pendant qu'ils traversaient divers paysages, principalement forestiers cependant, le Golem et le pyromancien apprirent des tas de choses sur la Comté et sur ses habitants. Et sur la nourriture. Surtout la nourriture car l'art de bien manger était visiblement une chose importante pour le peuple Hobbit. Frodon eut ainsi la bonne idée de couper l'un des deux cousins lancé dans un énième discours culinaire pour orienter la discussion sur … Eh bien, _eux_ , Balthazar et Grunlek. Les deux amis s'étaient alors mis à leur expliquer rapidement le fonctionnement du Cratère en prenant bien garde de ne pas révéler qu'ils étaient probablement les « hors-la-loi » les plus recherchés du pays pour avoir fait s'effondrer une montagne et ravager toute une région en tuant au passage certaines figures de proue de nombreuses Eglises et Guildes ― et plus spécifiquement, celles des Murmures, de la Lumière et des Intendants. Egalement, ils jugèrent bon de taire les « hauts faits » de Théo, l'un impliquant une elfette et l'autre une petite fille.

En fait, ils ne parlèrent même pas de leurs compagnons car cela n'aurait rien fait d'autre que refaire surgir leur inquiétude. Ils ne parlèrent pas de grand-chose, finalement.

La nuit tomba tôt dans la journée, comme le voulait la saison. Les conversations se tarirent à mesure que la lumière et les températures ― déjà basses ― tombaient, comme si les ténèbres apportaient avec elles quelques lois de silence et de contemplation. Les Hobbits se mettaient instinctivement à murmurer lorsqu'ils décidaient de parler entre eux alors que Balthazar et Grunlek ne proféraient tout bonnement plus aucun mot.

L'obscurité les enveloppait à vue d'œil, apportant son lot de bruits et de créatures, mais à aucun moment Estel ne leur indiqua d'arrêter la marche. Ils continuèrent donc jusqu'à que les ténèbres soient complètes et ne les forcent à s'arrêter. Leur guide leur montra où installer un feu de camp sans risquer d'être vu ni depuis le lac se trouvant au nord, ni depuis la route au sud avant de s'éclipser sans plus de cérémonie.

En son absence, ils récoltèrent un peu de bois qu'ils entassèrent dans un grossier cercle de pierres, toutefois suffisant pour éviter un feu de forêt. Naturellement, le pyromancien fut chargé d'allumer l'ensemble. Quand ce fut chose faite, il aida au déchargement de Bill, qu'ils attachèrent ensuite à un arbre non-loin, et à l'installation du camp. Il observa d'un œil soupçonneux son ami sortir des aliments de son sac avant de se mettre à les cuisiner. Merry et Pippin rejoignirent ensuite le Golem pour lui proposer d'ajouter un peu d'une carotte sortie de nulle part dans sa … Tambouille.

Une heure passa. Deux. Puis trois. Leur guide ne revenait toujours pas et une angoisse sourde fit lentement son nid dans l'esprit des deux aventuriers. Quand bien même, la petite compagnie s'était déjà nourrie ― et les Hobbits épuisés endormis ― lorsque le Rôdeur revint enfin, un jeune chevreuil sur le dos. Balthazar, qui somnolait adossé à rocher près duquel ils avaient installé leur bivouac, accueillit l'homme d'un bâillement. Le Nain assis au coin du feu dégustait quant à lui une bonne tisane elle aussi sortie de son sac que le demi-diable croyait maintenant sans fond et plein de richesses insoupçonnées.

Estel déposa doucement sa prise sur le sol, à quelques mètres du campement silencieux, sans déranger les Hobbits endormis. Il s'approcha du mage avec autant de discrétion qu'un voleur et lui tapota l'épaule avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Le pyromancien poussa un grognement en se levant mais réduit son déplaisir et sa fatigue au silence lorsqu'il constata qu'un manège similaire avait été effectué avec son ami.

Il suivit donc l'autre homme à l'écart de leur petite installation, quittant la chaleur du feu pour la froideur mordante de la nuit.

« J'avais aussi posé des collets. »

Le Rôdeur leva une corde abimée pour étayer son dire.

 _Abimée_ était un mot trop faible. Saccagée aurait probablement mieux convenu selon Balthazar, désormais bien réveillé. Les cordelettes pendouillaient pitoyablement dans la main de leur guide. Ce dernier reprit, la voix basse et sombre :

« Une bête nous surveille et maraude dans cette forêt. Et avant que vous ne m'assommiez de questions, maître Lennon, les seuls prédateurs que nous ayons en Terre du Milieu sont assez grands pour désarçonner un cheval et sont au service de l'Ennemi. Alors cela n'est pas le fait d'une simple bête sauvage. » Il se tut. « Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. »

« Dans ce cas, organisons des tours de garde. » proposa Grunlek avec douceur. « Je peux prendre le premier. »

« Je préférerai prendre le dernier. » émit Balthazar.

« Je prendrai donc le second. » termina Estel. « Très bien. Nous devons être aux alentours de neuf heures, je prendrai la relève à minuit. Je veillerai jusqu'à trois heures et vous, Mage, vous surveillerez le camp jusqu'à l'aube. »

Tous trois regagnèrent ensuite le campement et se firent discrets pour ne pas déranger les dormeurs. Le pyromancien reprit sa place près de son rocher et le Golem se rassit à son poste au coin du feu, indiquant dans le même temps à leur guide qu'il lui restait de quoi se restaurer dans la petite casserole recouverte d'un tissus posée à proximité des flammes. Mais Estel observa simplement le cervidé mort, puis finit par sortir sa dague et par s'accroupir au niveau de l'animal.

Balthazar se blottit un peu plus confortablement dans sa couverture. Il savoura le calme de la nuit, les yeux à-demi clos. Loin au-dessus de leur tête, quelques nuages moutonnaient parmi les cieux et leur cachaient occasionnellement le peu d'étoiles que les aventuriers parvenaient à voir à-travers le feuillage des arbres. Un hibou hululait au loin, gardant la route et ses environs.

Le demi-diable eut un sourire un coin quand le cri du rapace lui parvint aux oreilles.

« Des bêtes qui peuvent désarçonner un cheval ? » souffla-t-il.

Un silence de la part du Rôdeur fut sa seule réponse.

« A quoi ressemblent les lièvres de la Terre du Milieu ? »

« A des lièvres. »

« Mais est-ce qu'ils sont plus gros que des chiens ? »

« Cessez de proférer des imbécillités. Restez debout si vous le souhaitez mais pour l'amour des Valar, _taisez-vous_. »

* * *

 _ **Sassy Bob is sassy.**_

 **Voilà donc pour le premier chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il y a des points à améliorer, revoir, ect.**

 **Et non, pas d'explications pour ce chapitre. La ou les seules choses qui pourraient porter à confusion seront expliquées un peu plus tard dans l'histoire alors ... :3 Je ferai des petits "points culture Tolkien" quand je recommencerai à utiliser la mythologie de l'univers du SdA. Sur ce, je vous fais des papouilles et on se revoit au prochain chapitre.**

 **ps** **: J'ai vu dans vos reviews que vous avez des espérances pour notre Mahyar national. Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai des plans pour lui. *se frotte les mains***


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Et nous revoici ensemble en haut de page pour le second chapitre que j'ai … ma foi pas mal galéré à écrire, reprendre, réécrire, terminer, relire, etc … J'en suis à un tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a aucun sens donc il se peut qu'il ait l'air un peu décousu.**

 **Dans tous les cas, j'ai maints câlins à distribuer à toutes les personnes ayant commenté les deux précédents chapitres, ayant follow ou mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris, et qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir avec leurs mots soyeux ou juste par leur simple présence. Sachez que je vous lis et que je vous couvre tous d'amour et de grains de blé. *-***

 **Je devais poster un peu plus tard dans la soirée mais tant qu'à faire, je veux faire une petite surprise à ceux qui ont fait leur rentrée aujourd'hui (s'il y en a parmi vous). En plus je crois que la deuxième partie du final de la saison 3 tombe ce soir, donc … _Timing !_ (petit edit : on m'a prévenu qu'en fait non. Donc c'est le fail. )**

 **Je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! On se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2.**

Balthazar ne trouva pas le sommeil. Pourtant, il le chercha, en vain. Compter les moutons ne l'aida pas plus que coutume, alors il remua sur sa couche et se leva par dépit, quelques temps après qu'Estel soit lui-même allé profiter de quelques heures de repos. Il prit sa couverture avec lui et, aussi discrètement que possible, rejoignit son ami installé au coin du feu.

Le Nain ne fit aucun commentaire mais lui tendit une tisane. Le pyromancien la dédaigna quelques instants, conscient que son ami avait prévu qu'il se relève. Mais devant l'insistance de son compère, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir et de la prendre dans ses mains après s'être stratégiquement emmitouflé.

Il fixa les flammes sans mot dire. Le silence se prolongea entre eux alors qu'ils écoutaient l'activité nocturne de la forêt, guettant malgré eux le moindre petit bruit suspect. Un grognement, le craquement d'une branche, un mouvement dans les buissons autour de leur camp … Tout et n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. Au plus grand plaisir des veilleurs, cependant, rien ne paraissait s'approcher de leur campement et cela leur conféra rapidement l'illusion d'une relative sécurité.

Le demi-diable coula un regard en direction du Rôdeur couché de l'autre côté du feu, en buvant une gorgée de la tisane de Grunlek. Le liquide dévala sa gorge, lui réchauffa agréablement les entrailles, et il observa encore un peu le visage fermé d'Estel malgré les flammes qui lui coupaient occasionnellement la vue. Une superstition naissait lentement dans son esprit, une légère crainte que l'immobilité de leur guide venait renforcer. Il était probable qu'il ne dorme pas et qu'il feigne un profond sommeil. Balthazar poussa un long soupir et baissa les yeux en silence, ses doigts jouant doucement sur le bord de l'écuelle.

Les deux aventuriers ne dirent rien et écoutèrent la respiration des Hobbits endormis, couchés tout autour du feu de camp. La nuit semblait paisible, bien que froide, et ils restèrent muets pendant une dizaine de minutes. Les pensées du demi-diable s'agitèrent et il finit par totalement relâcher son attention pour s'adonner à quelques errances mentales.

Il fallait dire que la Terre du Milieu l'intriguait beaucoup et était suffisamment différente du Cratère pour qu'il ait très envie de mettre son nez un peu partout ― comme il l'avait justement fait, quitte à égoïstement embarquer le Golem dans des ennuis sans nom. Et puis il y avait des Hobbits. Il n'y avait pas de Hobbits, là d'où ils venaient. C'était nouveau, il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Un peu comme les cavaliers, les « Nazgûls » comme le Rôdeur les avait appelés. Ils faisaient peur, mais ils étaient curieux et dignes d'intérêt.

Il se remémora non sans un frisson de la peur que la nature maléfique des spectres lui avait inspiré. Mais il relativisa bien vite : il était le fils d'un Diable, non ? Alors de qui devrait-il avoir le plus peur ? De son père, véritable démon de son état, capable de ravager des régions entières sur un coup de tête, ou bien de spectres armés de simples épées, même si Estel avait mentionné la possibilité qu'ils soient aussi des sorciers ?

Au final, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose : quelque part, il avait toujours un peu plus peur de son foutu père que de cavaliers d'outre-tombe. Les Neuf étaient certainement très loin d'être tout-puissants. Après tout ils n'étaient que des revenants sous le joug d'une entité prépondérante. C'étaient des genres de fantômes indéniablement forts, certes, capables de répandre la peur en un cri, mais qui avaient obligatoirement des _limites_. Alors que son pouvoir _à lui_ , Balthazar, ne connaissait que celles de sa raison, de sa morale et, à terme, de sa conscience.

Sauf que la dernière fois qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer ces trois barrières, il s'était réveillé huit mois plus tard. En pagne dans une grange. Avec un morceau de viande saignante dans les mains.

Si le pyromancien avait les capacités de tenir tête aux Nazgûls, qu'en était-il de Grunlek, dans ce cas ? Et de Shin ? Et de Théo ?

« Grun, tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose contre les cavaliers s'ils attaquaient ? »

La question tomba brusquement, posée sur un timbre peut-être un peu trop sérieux pour la sérénité nocturne. Mais elle était primordiale aux yeux du mage. Il fallait la poser _avant_ de se retrouver dans une situation délicate où il aurait été nécessaire d'en connaître la réponse. Et pendant qu'ils étaient là tous les deux, autant en profiter.

Le Nain abaissa son bol presque vide de tisane, qu'il avait commencé à porter à ses lèvres. Il avisa le regard perçant de son comparse et parut réfléchir à la question.

« Je vais être honnête, Bob : je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit-il finalement sans trop élever la voix pour ne pas gêner les dormeurs. « Mais je pense que Shin et toi êtes probablement les seuls à pouvoir leur tenir tête efficacement. Théo et moi sommes peut-être trop … physiques pour eux. »

Le demi-diable soudain songeur se frotta la barbichette. Donc c'est lui qui finirait en première ligne en cas d'affrontement. Autant dire que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas énormément, mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Il n'était pas si difficile de deviner que les Hobbits ne savaient pas se battre : les seules défenses qu'ils avaient à portée de main étaient un Rôdeur dont ils ne savaient rien, un Nain mécanisé et un pyromancien démoniaque. C'était mieux que rien et moins que rien.

La gorge de Balthazar vibra alors qu'un « hmm » pensif résonnait jusque dans son torse et il posa ses yeux jaunes sur les flammes dansantes et, par extension, sur Estel. Peut-être qu'il dormait bien, finalement.

Les minutes devinrent des heures et lorsque les pensées de Balthazar se turent enfin, comme aspirées par le feu de camp qu'il fixait intensément, la fatigue revint l'assaillir. Il se remit donc à somnoler et termina péniblement sa petite écuelle de tisane froide. Ce ne fut que lorsque Grunlek lui fit une remarque qu'il consentit à aller se coucher.

* * *

Il fit un rêve pendant ces quelques heures de sommeil. Ce genre de rêve qu'il savait insignifiant mais dont il se souvint à peine au réveil lorsque la main d'Estel le secoua. Il ne manqua pas de grogner après le Rôdeur et ce dernier n'attendit pas qu'il se lève pour regagner sa couche, préférant certainement battre en retraite face à la mauvaise humeur matinale du mage.

Balthazar força sa carcasse à bouger et délia ses muscles engourdis en faisant une brève ronde autour du camp, d'ores et déjà enveloppé dans sa cape de voyage.

S'éloigner un peu lui fit du bien. C'était une sensation étrange que de trouver un peu de tranquillité dans la froideur de la nuit ― qui touchait d'ailleurs à sa fin. Il apprécia la solitude de sa petite promenade et il en profita d'ailleurs pour ratisser les environs, à la recherche de la moindre présence magique. Or, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien. C'était une bonne nouvelle : ils étaient donc en sécurité, les Nazgûls ne risquaient pas de les trouver. Il en profita alors pour ramasser un peu de bois et revint au bivouac, aussi guai qu'un pinson.

Il compta les Hobbits, supposa que leur guide faisait semblant de dormir et écouta les vagues ronflements du Golem une fois revenu près du feu. Il raviva celui-ci à l'aide d'un petit sort, l'alimenta du combustible qu'il avait trouvé puis attrapa son sac. Il en sortit de quoi s'occuper, un grimoire en l'occurrence, et s'assit à proximité des flammes.

Les heures défilèrent et l'aube pointa le bout de son nez. La nuit se retira avec lenteur et le ciel au-dessus de la forêt s'embrasa progressivement. Les bois s'éveillèrent, de même que le Rôdeur qui, en groggy, alla même jusqu'à marmonner une salutation amicale au pyromancien. Ce dernier referma l'ouvrage qu'il étudiait, le posa sur ses genoux, les deux mains sur la quatrième de couverture avant de répondre tranquillement.

Le Golem émergea une demi-heure plus tard et Balthazar lui offrit gracieusement un petit bol du ragout préparé avec le chevreuil que le Rôdeur avait dépecé la veille. Ce fut au tour des Hobbits de quitter le royaume des songes. Pippin fut étonnamment le premier à les rejoindre, puis Sam, ensuite Merry et, finalement, Frodon.

Deux heures passèrent avant que tous soit bien réveillés et fin prêt à reprendre la route. Le demi-diable invoqua Brasier pour la première fois sous les yeux des petits hommes et ceux-là s'extasièrent devant le phénomène tandis que Grunlek et Grand-Pas chargeaient Bill. La monture élémentaire fut quant à elle tenue de porter les sacs de nourriture, et plus particulièrement celui contenant la viande de chevreuil.

Le voyage reprit. Cette fois le Rôdeur les emmena un peu plus au nord et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à longer le lac à-travers un semblant de plaine piquetée de _très_ nombreux buissons. Ils en profitèrent pour remplir leurs gourdes, et à raison. Le prochain point d'eau en vue n'était rien d'autre qu'un grand marécage un peu brumeux, qu'ils atteignirent en fin de matinée, juste avant de prendre un repas frugal. En soi, l'itinéraire était intelligent : les cavaliers peineraient à les rattraper à-travers un tel endroit.

Sauf que l'exclamation de dégoût du pyromancien n'échappa ni aux Hobbits ni à Estel quand son pied s'enfonça malencontreusement dans une tourbière. Une boue infâme dormait sous l'eau stagnante. Sa botte s'en décolla dans un affreux bruit de sussions et il pesta à plusieurs reprises. Les plaintes de Merry et Pippin peinant derrière lui eurent cependant raison de son aigreur. Eux étaient pied-nus, ce qui n'était pas son cas. Balthazar les prit tant en pitié qu'il les installa sur le dos de Brasier étant donné que le cheval n'était pas autant chargé que le poney devant eux. Il reprit l'invocation par la bride et continua courageusement son chemin dans cet enfer de moustiques et d'eau sale, puante, dégoûtante, ignoble, innommable, _vomitive._

Et pour ne rien arranger, il se mit à pleuvoir en début d'après-midi.

Cette fois le demi-diable ne retint pas sa langue. Il se mit à insulter et maudire à voix basse tout ce qui existait, usant à bon escient ― de son point de vue en tout cas ― de sa vertigineuse connaissance des différents patois du Cratère. Il battit en retraite sous la capuche de sa cape de voyage quand une goutte salvatrice lui rentra sournoisement dans l'œil gauche. Grunlek, Grand-Pas et lui trébuchèrent à de nombreuses reprises et bientôt, ils ne furent bientôt plus que des amas de tissus boueux et trempés, « bons à attraper la crève » selon les dires acerbes du mage d'humeur exécrable.

Traverser cette « saloperie » leur prit tout l'après-midi. Ils en sortirent épuisés, sales et sur les nerfs. Les Hobbits avaient effectué des roulements sur le dos de Brasier, alors ils n'osèrent protester quand le Nain et les deux Hommes prirent la décision de s'arrêter à la sortie du marais lorsque le soir arriva. Un Balthazar fâché attacha ses cheveux crasseux avec un bout de corde qui trainait dans son sac. Il aida toutefois à délester les montures de leurs chargements et alluma un feu avant de s'éclipser sous l'œil inquiet de son ami et celui passablement sombre d'Estel. Il eut également la très juste impression d'effrayer les Hobbits en passant comme une furie à leur niveau. Il en oublia presque de révoquer Brasier.

C'est pourquoi Balthazar prit la sage décision de disparaitre de leur vue à tous pour une grosse partie de la soirée.

Il longea la tourbe où il régnait un silence pesant avant son arrivée. Un silence comme il les détestait, un silence comme celui dans lequel il avait baigné pendant plus de huit mois. Un silence mort. Un silence que les ténèbres venaient consolider à mesure qu'elles enveloppaient la région dans leur manteau. Et peu-à-peu, le demi-diable retrouva son calme.

Après avoir brûlé rageusement les quelques arbustes jalonnant son chemin.

Le mage se tint un moment devant sa dernière victime, les mains croisées dans le dos et les yeux fermés. Il respirait l'odeur que dégageait _feu_ le petit arbre qui s'était tenu là jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive et ne décide de sceller son sort sur un coup de tête. Il inspirait et expirait avec lenteur, son visage illuminé par la lueur ondoyante des flammes déchainées. Il ne vit pas la nuit tomber, trop concentré sur les reflets mouvants du brasier sur ses paupières closes. Orange sur noir. Lumière sur obscurité.

Lumière sur obscurité.

 _Lumière._

Le pyromancien rouvrit brusquement les yeux et leva la tête. Il admira un instant le voile de nuages qui recouvrait le ciel. Puis tenta de percer l'obscurité autour de lui et de son arbuste enflammé.

Et se rendit compte de son erreur.

Voyager discrètement ? Entendu. Alors quoi de mieux que d'allumer l'équivalent d'un phare près de leur campement et sur un espace plat de plus d'une dizaine de kilomètres ? Que pouvait-il donc leur arriver de mauvais, hein ? Se faire repérer ? Quelle idée saugrenue.

Balthazar entendit soudainement un bruit non-loin de lui. Le genre de bruit qui laissait à présager qu'une grosse créature venait de tomber dans un des pièges naturels du marais sur sa gauche. Alors il fit volte-face de manière à avoir les autres arbrisseaux embrasés bien en vue et commença à courir.

* * *

Le pyromancien bondit littéralement au milieu du bivouac, le souffle erratique, et surprit tant le Rôdeur installé à proximité du feu qu'il sauta sur ses pieds, l'épée au clair. L'acier luisit tandis que l'arme s'abaissait lentement quand son propriétaire reconnut le nouvel arrivant.

« On a … un problème. » éructa difficilement le mage à court d'air. « Je crois que … que je nous ai fait repérer ... Désolé. »

La colère traversa les iris clairs de leur guide et Balthazar apprécia encore moins l'expression peinte sur les traits altiers d'Estel. Il la détesta à un tel point qu'il souhaita quasiment n'avoir jamais proféré de telles paroles. Or le mal était fait et un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur le groupe tout entier. Le demi-diable, qui commençait d'ailleurs à accuser le contrecoup de sa course, se serait presque attendu à se faire embrocher si le Nain ne s'était pas levé et posté entre eux afin de parer l'éventualité d'un affrontement.

« Vous avez intérêt à me dire que c'est une de vos plaisanteries, Mage. » proféra le Rôdeur menaçant.

« J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à plaisanter, aujourd'hui. » intervint le Golem d'un calme olympien. « S'il s'avère que nous nous sommes réellement fait repérer, nous ferions mieux de nous préparer à une attaque puisque, de toute évidence, nous ne pouvons lever le camp. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda Balthazar avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Parce que cela voudrait dire qu'il faut abandonner nos montures, nos provisions et notre matériel. » répondit froidement leur guide. « Et ceci n'est pas pensable : il nous reste un peu plus d'une semaine de marche avant d'arriver à Fondcombe. Alors si vous souhaitez réellement voyager le ventre vide, sans rien pour vous protéger et mourir de la main de l'Ennemi, allez-y, et je vous ouvre la route avec un _immense_ plaisir. Au moins vous nous offrirez une chance de charger Bill et de nous enfuir. Ainsi je pourrai enfin parler de vous comme d'une personne nécessaire à cette expédition. »

Le demi-diable, comme Grunlek, ne trouva pas les mots pour répondre. Il était plutôt remarquable de constater qu'Estel n'avait pas haussé la voix pendant sa tirade. En fait, son ton était aussi posé qu'à l'accoutumée, et c'était exactement cela qui rendait le venin de ses paroles plus nocif que tout autre.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour éveiller complètement la colère pourtant sous-jacente de Balthazar. En fait, il sentit même un peu d'amusement poindre et le titiller.

« Très bien. » finit-il par lâcher. « Battez-vous seul si cela vous chante. Sur ce ― une chance que je n'ai pas sorti mes affaires, n'est-ce pas ? ― je m'en vais. »

« Bob … »

Le demi-diable leur tourna sèchement le dos et chercha son sac du regard. Il le trouva près de celui de Grunlek, tout près du feu, comme s'il n'attendait que lui.

Balthazar s'en empara et, sans un mot ni un regard de plus, s'enfonça dans l'obscurité moite des abords du marais.

* * *

Aragorn était troublé.

A la fois par la présence du Nain mais aussi par son absence de réaction face au départ impromptu de son comparse. Grunlek était resté de marbre devant les quatre Hobbits et le Rôdeur. Ils s'étaient attendus à tout. Sauf à ce qu'il _reste_ et ne dise rien.

Le Dúnadan et lui avaient donc veillé toute la nuit, sans interruption, avaient exécutés plusieurs rondes autour du camp. Et _effectivement_ , ils avaient été repérés. Néanmoins, cela avait été un moindre mal : des bêtes valaient toujours mieux que Cavaliers Noirs. Le Rôdeur les avait mis en déroute à l'aide d'une torche et de sa lame. Les créatures avaient filé puis la nuit s'était finalement passée. Or elle n'avait pas été reposante du tout : la crainte que les animaux reviennent avait été leur seule compagne pendant leurs longues heures de veillée et le peu de sommeil qu'ils récoltèrent était hanté par l'angoisse.

Le jour se leva malgré tout sur la petite compagnie et ils purent repartir peu de temps après l'aube. Leur route les ferait cette fois sortir des marais et les conduirait vers des hauteurs balayées par des vents salvateurs, vierges de forêts, où aucune ville n'était bâtie.

Grunlek était toujours là.

Serein. Paisible. Et pas inquiet pour deux sous. Ou bien il le cachait très bien. Aragorn était proprement incapable de lire quoi que ce soit derrière l'expression tranquille du Nain au bras mécanique. Ils reprirent donc leur route comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde parut d'ailleurs éviter de parler de ce qui s'était déroulé la veille, tant et si bien qu'une drôle d'impression saisit chaque membre de la marche à la gorge. Ce n'était pas clair dans tous les esprits et, pourtant, personne n'osait poser les questions.

« J'espère que nous atteindrons le Mont Venteux pour la tombée de la nuit. » les avait prévenu Aragorn après avoir chargé le poney. « Allons messieurs, pressez-vous. »

L'absence de Brasier se faisait ressentir et les suivait de près. Personne n'osa cependant s'en plaindre. Les Hobbits eurent d'ailleurs la délicatesse de ne pas parler du Mage, même à voix basse, pendant la marche.

Au bout du compte ce fut Aragorn qui prit le Nain en aparté après lui avoir fait signe de le rejoindre en tête de file pendant qu'ils faisaient route à-travers un sous-bois aux arbres rachitiques. Leur progression était ralentie à cause du terrain accidenté : un tapis de feuilles mortes recouvraient le sol et cachait de ce fait rochers et racines. C'était amusant dans un premier lieu. Ca devint rapidement un handicap et l'atmosphère s'alourdit lorsque le Dúnadan trébucha une énième fois par mégarde.

Grunlek le rejoignit donc.

« Il y a un souci ? »

Aragorn fut pris au dépourvu par la question autant que par la branche d'arbre sur son chemin. Son esprit et son pied butèrent de concert. Le Dúnadan se rattrapa bien vite et toussota. Puis :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? »

C'était abrupt. Et quand bien même, cette question le taraudait.

« Parce que cet imbécile a oublié sa couverture. »

Venue de nulle part, la réponse eut pour effet de doucement faire rire le Rôdeur. Cependant, il cessa vite car le visage du Nain ne laissait transparaitre absolument aucune trace d'humour.

« Vraiment ? » s'enquit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

« Vraiment. » rétorqua Grunlek, et il se tourna brièvement et pointa Bill, tiré par Sam.

« Et que dois-je en conclure ? »

« Que s'il ne revient pas pour nous, il reviendra au moins pour ça. »

Aragorn voulait bien y croire.

La journée et leur périple se poursuivirent sans événements notables. Ils dégustèrent rapidement un repas en bordure de plateaux dont ils commencèrent l'ascension après le déjeuner. Le terrain était relativement dégagé mais en dénivelé, alors ils peinèrent à suivre le rythme imposé par le Rôdeur. Le Dúnadan était pressé. Le Mont Venteux n'était probablement pas la cachette idéale mais au moins ils auraient de quoi s'abriter cette nuit. Et puis il n'y avait que ça aux alentours.

Ils atteignirent les ruines de la tour d'Amon Sûl en début de soirée. Il coupa une discussion entre le Nain et les Hobbits sur les différentes manières de cuire la viande de canard pour leur annoncer qu'ils étaient arrivés à ce qui leur servirait d'abri. Sans surprise, les petits hommes gravirent la colline avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, trop heureux d'enfin s'arrêter, manger et se reposer.

Il y eut toutefois un contretemps : Bill ne pouvait pas monter avec eux dans la tour et ils furent forcés de s'installer au pied de celle-ci, sur le flanc sud du monticule, dans une petite cavité taillée à même la roche et au fond de laquelle ils découvrirent un escalier grimpant jusqu'aux hauteurs.

Le Rôdeur s'absenta alors, désireux de patrouiller autour du Mont Venteux, mais leur donna néanmoins de vieilles épées sortit d'on ne sait où ― probablement de ses affaires à lui ― pour se défendre en cas de besoin. Certes l'endroit était propice mais ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire s'ils se faisaient piéger. Il confia donc les Hobbits à Grunlek, qui acquiesça doucement avant de le laisser partir.

Ce n'est qu'en descendant la colline qu'il eut le sentiment dérangeant qu'on l'observait.

Aragorn se retourna, ses bottes crissant contre les cailloux du chemin improvisé.

Juste à temps pour apercevoir le visage préoccupé du Nain au bras d'acier.

* * *

Balthazar tira vivement sur les rênes de Brasier. L'animal renâcla, s'arrêtant malgré tout, et laboura la terre de la route à l'aide de ses sabots.

Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de la nuit. Le pyromancien avait peut-être faim et froid mais il n'avait pas tenu à s'arrêter pour autant, plus au nom de l'entêtement qu'autre chose. Toutefois, depuis le début de la journée, il n'avait croisé aucune âme et il n'y avait aucun panneau pour lui indiquer une ville ou juste un village. Il n'y avait rien. Cette région était tout bonnement vide. Il y avait juste un vent glacial, fort à décorner les bœufs. Et ça soufflait, soufflait, _soufflait_ dans ses oreilles, encore et encore, inlassablement, et ce même s'il avait relevé sa capuche. Dieu que c'était désagréable. Le hurlement des bourrasques couvraient tout le reste, impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pire, le vacarme l'empêchait de se reposer.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis son départ, en premier lieu parce qu'établir un campement en solitaire était une idée aussi saugrenue que dangereuse, surtout si les spectres rôdaient. L'épuisement l'avait si rapidement gagné qu'il avait conjuré sa monture pour voyager au pas, et il avait bien fait : piquer du nez sur une monture lancée au galop aurait put mener à quelques tragiques conséquences. Il dormit peu et mal.

C'était infernal.

Le mage leva les yeux vers les cieux revêtus comme d'un manteau de nuages, troués par endroit. La Lune surgissait de temps en temps de ces ouvertures et brillait aussi longtemps que possible. Puis la tourmente la ravalait toute ronde pour mieux replonger le monde dans le noir. Et quel noir. C'était à se demander comment ce semblant de tempête ne parvenait pas à tout simplement l'emporter ailleurs. Les ténèbres étaient tenaces, imperturbables. Angoissantes lorsqu'on devait les traverser seul. Elles écrasaient le mage et tourmentaient son esprit échauffé. Les flammes de sa monture n'étaient guère suffisantes pour éclairer son chemin, il y voyait sur à peine deux mètres. Et il ne pouvait conjurer la moindre étincelle : le vent l'éteignait systématiquement.

Deux malheureux mètres n'étaient rien quand on se savait entouré d'une vaste étendue de terres sauvages et vides d'activités humaines. N'importe quoi pouvait venir de n'importe quel côté. N'importe quand.

C'était précisément pour ça qu'il avait arrêté sa monture. Il avait cru apercevoir une silhouette loin devant lui pendant une brève sortie de l'astre nocturne. Une forme massive. Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, ça avait été tout aussi fugace que l'apparition de la Lune. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Pourtant il savait qu'il allait y être confronté. Lui était comme une luciole, repérable sur une longue distance. Une cible parfaite. La chose, qu'importe ce qu'elle était, avait l'avantage de pouvoir se dissimuler dans l'obscurité. Pas lui.

Le demi-diable était là, statique. Seul. Désarmé. Affamé. Fatigué. Transi.

Juste comme Estel l'avait prédit.

Il sursauta brutalement sur la selle de Brasier à l'instant où sa perception s'affola et que son esprit ― en chœur avec sa partie démoniaque ― lui somma de faire demi-tour. _Il_ était revenu. Balthazar le sentait. C'était juste infect pour lui de constater qu'il y était tout aussi réceptif que les Neuf. Et en parlant des spectres, ceux-ci devaient déjà être sur _sa_ trace.

Le pyromage n'était pas très loin de l'émanation et fut surpris de constater à quel point il avait été lent à voyager. Ou alors c'avait été le Rôdeur qui avait été le plus rapide. Quelle coïncidence adéquate. C'était ironique d'avoir à voler au secours de ce crétin présomptueux auquel il ne voulait justement pas donner raison.

Le mage renifla et ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps. Brasier fit volte-face et, sous l'impulsion de son cavalier, rebroussa chemin à toute allure. Là où _Il_ se trouvait, Grunlek y était aussi. Et juste pour ça, ça valait bien de revenir aider les Hobbits et du Rôdeur.

Balthazar en vint à se dire qu'il courait définitivement à sa ruine alors qu'il se penchait sur l'encolure de l'invocation. La bête filait dans la nuit et sur la route déserte, véritable bolide de flammes bleues, et il s'accrochait aux rênes autant qu'il le pouvait afin de ne pas être expulsé de selle à chaque foulée.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à parvenir en vue d'une colline et s'engagèrent sur le simulacre de sentier caillouteux qui y conduisait. Et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient, que la Lune se dégageait des nuages, la colère et la peur du mage grandissaient, enflaient. Sur les hauteurs du monticule se dressaient les ruines d'une tour qui, à ne point en douter, devait autrefois être une place forte de la région, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Maintenant, ce n'était plus rien qu'un vieil édifice éventré, aux pierres grises et tristes. C'était abandonné, c'était inhospitalier. Et, pire que tout, c'était un piège : il n'y avait aucune issue. Juste l'esquisse branlante d'un sommet.

Et au sommet, _Lui_.

Le mage mit pieds à terre et se précipita sans attendre dans la première entrée qu'il vit. Il grimpa rapidement un escalier et déboucha sur une cavité vide. Sur son sol mourraient toujours les braises d'un feu qu'on avait voulu éteindre en hâte, comme en témoignait les cendres éparpillées et les restes d'un repas autour du petit cercle de pierres. Il avisa ensuite l'escalier creusé dans la paroi du fond, fronça brièvement les sourcils mais le gravit malgré tout.

Balthazar déboula au milieu d'un chaos sans nom, composé d'épées abimées et de capes noires, de gants et de bottes de métal. Le tout s'agitait, vivant et mort à la fois, s'incarnait sans être. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire le sentiment que ces cinq _abominations_ inspirèrent au demi-diable. C'était quelque chose proche de la plus froide des terreurs et la plus brûlante des rages. Peur et colère s'entremêlaient, anarchiques, submergeaient son âme.

Parce que quatre autres silhouettes gisaient sur le sol poussiéreux de la vieille tour : parmi elles, figée comme la statue au pied de laquelle il était étendu, il y avait Grunlek. Le demi-diable ne pouvait pas dire s'il était mort ou vivant.

Quatre des cinq spectres se tournèrent pour lui faire face. Le dernier était penché sur les Dieux savaient quoi ― ou _qui_. Il mit un peu plus de temps à réagir à l'arrivée inopportune du pyromancien. Toutefois, d'un mouvement unique ils levèrent chacun leur épée et avancèrent. Sur lui. Pour lui.

L'air exhalé par le mage se consuma et des flammes jaillirent de ses narines. Les écailles de son visage s'étendirent, grignotèrent la moindre parcelle de sa peau, aussi affamées que Balthazar l'était en cet instant. Mais sa faim, il l'avait enterrée avec le froid et la fatigue.

Ses mains griffues s'embrasèrent à leur tour. Le vent n'y put rien. Il eut beau souffler, rugir, tenter de dévorer le demi-diable de sa froideur, celui-ci l'avait dépassé.

Balthazar projeta un véritable mur de feu sur les cinq Nazgûls face à lui et le cri qu'il poussa ce faisant n'avait d'ailleurs plus grand-chose d'humain. La fournaise, haute, immense, s'abattit sur les spectres à la manière d'un mythique déluge et se sustenta de leurs capes. Jusqu'alors noires, maintenant dévorées par les flammes et plus lumineuses que jamais, elles exécutèrent un ballet complexe, fou, tandis que leurs porteurs se ruaient à l'extérieur de la tour. La nuit et ses habitants se turent quand ils ourdirent leurs cris de mort et demeurèrent effroyablement muets même lorsque les plaintes déchirantes des Nazgûls se furent évanouies.

La confrontation avait été étonnamment brève, réglée en un coup, une vague qui avait pourtant nécessité une grosse partie de la psyché du pyromancien. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le combat ne s'était pas prolongé, et n'eut pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir plus longtemps : ses forces déjà moindres le quittèrent définitivement. Faim, froid, épuisement … Tous trois reprirent son corps d'assaut, chacun voulant en clamer la gouvernance. Finalement, Dame Fatigue eut raison de lui. Ses écailles disparurent peu-à-peu, reprirent leur place sur ses pommettes, et ses mains se regarnirent d'ongles simples et _humains_.

Il le vit malgré sa nausée et sa vue brouillée. Estel. Enfin, il devina que c'était lui. Il voulut l'apostropher, ouvrit d'ailleurs la bouche dans cet objectif. Ne le fit finalement pas. A la place, il recula fébrilement jusqu'au mur le plus proche, celui adjacent aux escaliers dont il avait émergé, et s'appuya contre la pierre.

Les ténèbres le happèrent et il bascula comme une poupée de chiffon.

* * *

 **Voilà donc le second chapitre, qui fait un peu office de transition je l'avoue, et pour lequel j'ai un avis relativement mitigé. Mais s'il vous plait, alors c'est parfait. Dites-moi si c'est le cas, si vous trouvez des choses à redire, si des choses ne sont pas claires.**

 **Amour, palpation de genoux et grains de blé ! A la prochaine fois !**


End file.
